Resolutions
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Happy New Year to all my Fullmetal fans! Winry and Ed Spend the new year with one another!


Spoot: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Ed: AAAAH! Are you drunk?

Spoot: why...yes!

resolution

When the fireworks went off, and the folks in town square began to cheer, Ed and Winry kissed for the first time. Right there, in front of hundreds of people. neither of them noticed the world around them. It seemed to stop. Even the sound of the explosions seemed to dull, as their lips locked, and intertwined with one another. Her mouth was as soft as her skin. and even though there was a chill in the air, his mouth was worm. She closed her eyes, and let his toung find its way in between her lips, and massage the roof of her mouth. Their appendages wrestled with each other, and in a heart beat's time...It was over.

Ed looked into her eyes, and smiled slightly. "Happy New Year." he said softly. She could not seem to speak, and even though they had just swapped DNA, her mouth was a desert. He placed an arm around her, and the two began to re-join the crowd, cheering for the New Year, they had survived. Winry decided, She had a resolution. To love Ed for as long as life would alow. To hold him dear to her, for all of time. To allow him to love her, in his way. And no longer harras him for his ways of love, and life.

Ed had a resolution all his own. By next year, the two would be married. By next year, the two would have a life, in a little country home, down an old dirt road. He could hardly wait to ask her. His thoughts were cut short when Winry finally spoke. "I love you, Ed." Ed looked over at her, and smiled. "Do you?" He asked, and she smiled with an added shade of pink. Ed had his answer.

"Did you make a resolution?" Pinako asked. morning had come, and breakfast was on the table for the little family. Ed looked up at the old women, and laughed. "Nope." He said simply. Pinako sighed. She reached over, and pushed a glass of milk toward the boy. "At least drink your milk." She snapped. Ed glanced at the glass, then back up at Pinako. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked.

"Its milk Ed." Winry began, but remembered her resolution. She said nothing more, Just went back to eating. "Yeah...and..." Ed urged. "Nothing. Just thought I would tell you what it was." Ed rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "Oh thank you. I would have never know." he said, going back to his meal. "How about you Winry, did you make a resolution yet?" Al asked, taking Ed's milk and drinking it. Mainly, because he could now! "I did." said Winry.

"Well, What is it?" asked Ed.

"If I tell you, it wont come true." said Winry.

"It's not like a wish." Ed snapped.

Winry shot him a look, then laughed. "When you think about it, it kind of is." She giggled out. Ed shook his head. "Not really." Winry found herself wanting to bop Ed over the head with something tool like. But, She remembered her resolution. She composed herself with effort. "Are you ok Winry?" Al asked, noticing her shaking, and eye twitch. "F-fine Al." she huffed out through grit teeth.

Ed and Al had to head out in a few days, to do some reasearch in Xing, Ed wanted to tag along with Al. and it seemed odd to him, because Al was usualy the tag along. Ed wanted to go, but really didn't want to leave. He found it harder than ever to say goodbye to her. Every time. and thats one of the many things the, ever perceptive, Al realized...and would point out. He did so.

"You know, you don't hafta go with me." Al said. He was packing a bag. Ed was laying on his bed, listening to the birds outside. He sat up, and slouched. resting his elbows on his knees. "Whattaya talkin about Al? I wanna go. I need to go! I gatta check out some of your findings."

"Its nothing special." Al said, finishing his packing, and trying to close the suitcase. "Damn it..." he huffed. Ed laughed, and reached over to help. "I know what you're gunna say Al. and forget it."

"How would you know what I'm gunna say?" Al asked, getting the bag closed.

"Isn't it obvious. you're gunna tell me I should stay here. Stay with Winry, make sure she'll be safe. Did I get that right!" Ed scoffed. Al looked up at him. "Thats not it at all...Xing is really cold this time of year...and your leg..." Ed looked angry. "Maybe you were thinking it." He snapped.

"No, I was thinking about your leg, honest. Geeze, you think you know everything!" Al snapped back. he sat on his suitcase, and looked up at Ed. "Face it, Brother, you don't wanna leave her." Ed reached over, and gave Al a light shove, and he toppled over with a curse.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Ed said. He and Winry were in her workshop. She looked over at him from tinkering with Den's leg. He whimpered when she stopped. She pat his head. "I know." She said simply. "Thats it? You know? Thats all you have to say?" Winry stood up and walked across the room, to gather up some more tools. "What do you want me to say?" She walked back over to the pooch and began to work on his leg again. "Well, I dunno. you could at least act like you don't want me to go!" Ed walked in the room and sat down.

"I could. But you would still go. It wouldn't matter if I begged you to stay." She said looking over at him. "Well, but, still..." He mumbled. She could tell he wanted her to beg him to stay, it made him feel loved, she guessed. And it really did. She knew he wanted nothing more, than to hear her griping about how he never stays in one place to long. But, this year, she had nothing to say. Ed situated himself in the chair, to look at her better.

"I mean, you could say something...other than; 'I know'. something..."

She felt bad, for a moment. and she almost gave in. She wanted to. But she knew, it would do no good. He would be gone in the morning, no matter how much she begged him to stay. "Well, do you want me to stay?" He asked. "Sure." She said simply, finishing up Den's leg, and letting him leave the room, with a treat. "sure?" He asked. "Just like that?"

"Well...What do you want me to say!"

"I want you to say you'll miss me!"

"you see! wouldn't matter!"

"I WANT YOU TO WANT ME TO STAY!"

Winry could do nothing more but stare at him. She felt like crying, because She really wanted him to stay.

"I do...I want you to stay. I want you to want to stay."

"Say it Winry."

"Don't go..."

Ed got out of the chair and walked over to her. She felt hot, as he wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. It made her shiver, and go a bit weak. She felt herself fall, but Ed was right there, holding her up, as he breathed into her neck.

"I wont go." He said. Her eyes closed. hot little tears broke free, and she whimpered. He knew she was about to cry, and cry hard. He had to stop her. He pulled away, and looked upon her. "Look at me." He said. She open her teary eyes, and looked into his. "Listen to me." He said, and she smiled a bit. "Closely." He said, and she nodded.

Her eyes focused on it...It shone like a star, and then she focused on him, he was on one knee, holding up a ring as bright as the sun. "I told you, you had all of me. I told you I promised myself to you..." He said. "And..." She began...feeling hot, and a bit faint. "And, I want you to be my wife." He said. "What do I say?" She said, waving at herself, trying not to fall out. "I hope, yes." He said, presenting the ring better. "I mean...If I say yes...What happens?" She asked, wavering. He stood up, and caught her. "Well, we get married."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"We would be husband and Wife..." He said, helping her sit in the chair.

"Husband...and Wife...I would be a wife..."

"I'm gunna get you some water..." He said, turning to leave the room. She reached out, and grabbed his arm. "Don't go..." She said. He leaned over, and kissed her softly on the top of her head, then left the room. Winry sat there, in a stupor. "Did Ed just ask...Did he just...are we..." She mumbled to herself. She was sure she loved him, but unsure if she was ready for this. could she be all a wife could be? She loved Ed with every bit of her soul, and heart...and body...and...EVERYTHING! But, could she do this. could she love him like that. Well, She did love him. and she knew how to cook. And she was good with him. She could do all the repairs he needed. She knew his favorite foods, and his liked and dislikes. She could sew too. Ah, but then came the honeymoon...and after that, babies...and living with him, forever. This scared her. Could she be a good mother? She could cook. and She could sew. and she knew she would love a baby so much, as long as it was with Ed. and She was good with kids.

Ed returned with a glass of water and she shot out of the chair, and into his arms, making the glass hit the floor and shatter. "OOOF! What the hell women!" She began to kiss him profusely, all over his face. Making him laugh and try to get away, playfully. "I get it! What, do I have something on my face!" he laughed out. She stopped kissing him, and looked into his eyes.

"Yes."

Spoot: Happy new year!

Ed: you said that!

Spoot: shaddap!


End file.
